


Target

by mad_marquise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, IronHawk - Freeform, M/M, Microfic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm perfectly aware of the reasoning behind your codename, Barton. They don't call you Hawkeye 'cause you're secretly a bird, do they?" IronHawk microfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my tumblr - it's a microfic I wrote last summer. Like, this is barely a fic. It's like one scene, haha. Nevertheless, I think it's a pretty damn good scene XD Enjoy, all!

"I'm an archer. A marksman," said Clint as he slowly prowled in a circle around Tony.

"I'm perfectly aware. They don't call you Hawkeye 'cause you're secretly a bird, do they?"

"Mm." Clint stopped by Tony's right side and leaned into his ear. "As a marksman," he said, his breath hot and his lips brushing against Tony's skin, "you realize I have  _perfect aim_. I  _always_  hit my mark."

"Huh." Tony suddenly felt very warm, and his pants were starting to feel  _extremely tight_. "I think I may need some proof to back up that statement."

"Oh,  _do you_."

"Yeah, Barton. I know _you're_  good, but I'd like to see just how good  _Hawkeye_  is."

"Well, Stark, I'd be  _more_  than willing to oblige."

And then Clint was on him, and everything was a  _dirtysexywethotfeelgood_  blur.


End file.
